Do You Love Him?
by steph2009
Summary: When Sesshomaru asked Kagome a startling question, she is left questioning her heart..Rated T because of paranoid feelings..


_"Do you love him?"_

As his previously asked words replayed in my head, I felt as though I had been douzed in ice cold water. I glanced at Inuyasha, who's face had turned red, to find him looking directly at me. Then I looked back at the one who asked the question, Sesshomaru. As I looked at him, I realized that I needed to think of my answer.

Used to I would tell someone right off the bat that I did love Inuyasha without thinking about it. At one point, I think that I did. Now, I'm not so sure. He's always running after Kikyou. I've heard him countless times say her name in his sleep. I see how painful it is for him to look at me, because he sees her. He sees Kikyou, he doesn't see me as who I really am. He's not going to forget Kikyou. I felt the tears gather in my eyes. I drew in a deep breath, Sesshomaru's scent filled my nose and my lungs, oddly it was soothing. I closed my eyes and slowly released it. When I opened them, Sesshomaru was in front of me. I blinked. He was closer. I found that I couldn't step back.

The tears escaped as I said, "Not anymore."

"Not anymore?" Inuyasha asked. I turned to him. He was staring at me. Sesshomaru hadn't moved from his position and I could feel him breathing. "What changed?"

"You did. Well, that's not completely true." I breathed deep before starting. "Kikyou." Inuyasha sucked in a breathe at the girl's name. "You were never going to let her go. I realized that and I decided to let you go. All it was going to cause me is heart. You love her still." He looked ready to oppose, until I cut him off. "You say her name in your sleep, Inuyasha. You dream of her still. Just like you still love her. And you can't tell me that I don't speak the truth."

"Your right." He said. I nodded. I knew I was. I smiled at him, gently, as a soul reaper passed by. Inuyasha saw it too. He took off, just like I knew he would. I turned around to see Sesshomaru still there.

"Why did you make me do that?" I asked him.

"I didn't make you do anything, miko." He said. His voice as emotionless as always. "You did it yourself."

"Why did you ask me?" I said. "Is that better?" I snapped.

"Yes. I asked you because it seemed that you did. You always protect him in battles. And you're always there when Inuyasha and I fight against one another or together." He said. I scoffed, normally they fought against one another. They only fought against one another if they were forced too.

"Maybe I wasn't there just for Inuyasha." I almost slapped myself. I really need to start thinking before I say things. My eyes never left Sesshomaru's face. He amazed me by smirking, his eyes met mine.

"So what are you saying, miko?" He asked me.

"I'm saying that maybe just maybe I'm there for you too." I said, bravely. He looked at me.

"Really? Do you care for me, Kagome?" He asked me. He leaned down a little.

"Maybe I do." I said, "What are you going to do about it?" I asked. He laughed, his breath blew over my face. I did my best to ignore it.

"Maybe this.." He murmured as his lips came closer to mine. Then, before I could comprehend it, his lips landed on mine in a chaiste kiss. I smiled when he pulled away. "I have admired your strength from afar. In every battle, you seem to be the one that can help Inuyasha take out a powerful demon." He told me. "But what really captured my attention, was when I first met you. You, a mere human, pulled my father's fang, a demon's sword, out of the rock. When my half brother and I couldn't do it. From that day on, you amazed me." I smiled and kissed him lightly, like he had me.

A thud came from behind him. Sesshomaru turned. Jaken laid on the ground, out cold. I couldn't help it, I threw my head back and laughed. I was so busy laughing that I didn't notice Rin running toward me.

"Kagome-chan!" She yelled as she tackled me.

"Rin!" I said. Hugging her back. I looked at Sesshomaru for a brief moment and saw his face. He had somewhat of a smirk/smile. I smiled at him, then down at Rin.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, her face glowing. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I asked her, confused.

"I knew that you'd come to your senses." She said. I laughed. Sesshomaru actually smiled at her comment, I heard a short laugh come from him. I stuck my tongue out at the girl. "Are you not happier?" She asked me, her head tilted to the side slightly. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. I detangled myself from the girl and walked over to the still unconcious Jaken. I picked him up at sat him on the saddle.

"I hope he didn't have a heart attacked." I commented. Sesshomaru laughed quietly and Rin laughed rather loudly.

"I suppose it did come quite a shock to him." Sesshomaru commented. I nodded.

"I suppose I'd better get back to camp." I almost sighed at the thought of facing Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and maybe Kikyo. If Inuyasha brought her back with him this time. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Aww..do you have to, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked me. I smiled at her.

"We'll see one another again, Rin." I said with a smile then looked at Sesshomaru. I turned and began to walk away. Sesshomaru, I noticed, was following me.

"Kagome," He spoke, "You are happy?" He asked. I smiled. I stopped and turned to him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." I said. "I am happy." He graced with a smile. I smiled back at him. He leaned down and kissed me. This one wasn't chaiste as the first had been, this one was passionate. When we pulled away, he winked at me. I laughed. "Okay, now I really need to go." I said. "Or I'm not going to be able to leave. We don't want poor Jaken to die of a heart attack." I said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'll see you soon." He said, his eyes held a promise. He kissed me once again before walking away.

"I'll hold you to that promise." I said to the wind. Knowing full well that he heard me. I turned and walked back to camp.


End file.
